customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Poisons Tony's Lunch (Thevideotour1's version)
Nick Poisons Tony's Lunch is the 3rd episode in the third season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on September 5, 1990. Plot Recap Cast *Nick (Damon Pampolina) *Tony (Danny DeVito) *Eva (Rhea Perlman) *Dino (Yuri Lowenthal) *Perry (Chris Hale) *Joyce (Lisette Clash) *Emily (Danielle Marcot) *Taylor (Roberta McAllister) *Marco (Josh Peck) Trivia *This is another time Time Lapse is used. It is when Nick brings the spaghetti and meatball lunch to Tony. *Nick got grounded for 2 hours. Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boing Jews Ha PE163801 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301/Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 (Used as a background sound effect) *Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 1 Medium Fart Clo PE138901 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 3 Very Short WetF PE139101 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 4 Very Short High PE139201 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 5 ASqueaker Fart PE139301 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 6 Very Short Wet D PE139401 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 7 Lowpitched Jui PE139501 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 8 Comical Highpi PE139601 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 9 Wet Squish Coul PE139701 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 (Heard once when Tony shoves Nick into the bathroom) *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Man PainedS PE134201 (Debut, heard once when Nick screams while being shoved by Tony into the bathroom) *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing heard once after Nick says "Looks like the whole bathroom smells like shit.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CLOCK - FUNNY CLOCK TICKING FAST *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MUSIC - THEME 19: BASS (Heard once when Nick smells the stinky air and the stinky toilet in the stinky bathroom) *Sound Ideas, DOORS, WOOD - CLOSED VERSION 1 *Sound Ideas, DOORS, WOOD - OPENED VERSION 1 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 Quotes Quote 1: *(fades to Nick making spaghetti and meatballs for Tony's lunch) *Nick: Okay. So my dad asked me to make lunch for him which doesn't take so long. After all, who loves a good lunch! *(wipes to Nick all finished making Tony's spaghetti and meatballs) *Nick: Okay. Dad's spaghetti and meatballs are done but it looks bland. What if he doesn't like it? I should add something in this wonderful dish to spice it up. (thinking) I know. I shall add laxatives and ghost pepper flakes to this wonderful dish so he shall really enjoy spaghetti and meatballs! He'll be wasting it all on the potty once he's done. (putting laxatives and ghost pepper flakes on Tony's spaghetti and meatballs) This is gonna be fun! I can't wait to see his reaction when he eats spaghetti and meatballs! (laughing evilly) Nah ah ah! *Tony: Nick, where's my lunch! I'm starving! *Nick: Okay, dad. I'm coming. (brings the spaghetti and meatball lunch to Tony) Quote 2: *(wipes to Nick and Tony in the dining room) *Tony: Wow, Nick. You've done a great job making spaghetti and meatballs. What's in it? *Nick: Well, dad, this tender spaghetti is smothered in a rich, tomato sauce and topped with juicy meatballs. I know you were a lactose intolerant, so I also added black pepper on it. *Tony: Something in the spaghetti sauce looks like powder and the tiny stuff looks like black pepper. What is it? *Nick: Don't worry, dad. The powder and the black pepper are just the seasonings. Try it. You'll like it. *Tony: Okay, I will. (eats his spaghetti and meatballs) Mmm. That was delicato! I didn't know he could cook this well. *(Nick making an evil face) *Tony: Nick, why the hell are you making that shitty face? Why don't you go ahead and make me more pasta? *Nick: Oh, you wouldn't think the spaghetti and meatball dish didn't taste damn spicy at all, would you, dad? *Tony: Of course not. Why the hell do you say that? *(sound of Tony's stomach hurting) *Tony: Ouch! My stomach hurts! Nick, what the fuck did you put in my pasta? *Nick: Let me tell you something, dad. The power and the black pepper are actually laxatives and ghost pepper flakes. Ha ha ha! *Tony: Oh, damn. I'm think I'm gonna be sick. (goes to the bathroom) *Nick: Oh, my God! I can't believe he fell for that! Quote 3: *(wipes to Nick and his siblings hearing Tony's shitting sounds in the bathroom) *(Nick, Dino, Perry, Joyce, Emily, Taylor and Marco laughing) *Nick: Dad, I can't believe you ate laxatives! That was so damn funny! *(Nick, Dino, Perry, Joyce, Emily, Taylor and Marco continue laughing) *Tony: SHUT UP!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PUT LAXATIVES AND GHOST PEPPER FLAKES IN MY LUNCH!! DO YOU REALIZE I'VE BEEN LOCKED IN THE BATHROOM FOR 2 WHOLE FUCKING HOURS?!! *Nick: Don't thank me just yet, dad. You'll be having nausea soon which is right now. *Tony: (vomitting) OH, MY GOD!! NICK!! YOU ARE SO FUCKING GROUNDED FOR LIFE, MOTHERFUCKER!! *Eva: (arrives upstairs) Oh, my God. Honey, why can I smell the sewers from all the way upstairs? Nick. What are you doing here? Why are you guys laughing? Nick. Maybe you did something that made your dad sick. *Nick: Oh, you won't believe it, guys! *Marco: What? *Nick: Well, I put laxatives and ghost pepper flakes in dad's pasta. *Perry: YOU PUT LAXATIVES AND GHOST PEPPER FLAKES IN DAD'S PASTA!? *Nick: Yes, I did! Now he's gonna drop down his entire digestive system into the toilet! *Eva: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT, NICK?!! YOU KNOW THAT TONY IS GONNA MAKE MULTIPLE BATHROOM TRIPS THROUGH AND THROUGH!! *Dino: This is not happening. I don't care if our dad's gonna die or not. *Nick: Maybe he'll feel better so he won't be si-- *Tony: (opens the door) NO WONDER I THREW UP!! THAT'S IT!! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 2 HOURS!! AND FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT... (shoves Nick into the bathroom) *Nick: (screams) AAAH!!! *Tony: ...YOU WILL BE CONFINED THE STINKY BATHROOM FOR THE DURATION OF YOUR PUNISHMENT!! IF YOU ALSO WANNA GET UNGROUNDED, YOU MUST NEVER CLOG THE TOILET!! NOW STAY IN THE BATHROOM UNTIL YOU'RE UNGROUNDED!! *Perry: (sighs) Oh, great. *Tony: Now you excuse me for a moment, I'll be in the other bathroom. *Nick: (gets trapped inside the bathroom) HELP!! I TRAPPED INSIDE THE BATHROOM!! *Perry: Come on. Let's get out of here. *Joyce: Yeah, whatever, wanker. *(Dino, Perry, Joyce, Emily, Taylor and Marco leaves) *(cuts to Nick in the stinky bathroom) *(Nick smelling the stinky air in the stinky bathroom) *Nick: Eww. Gross. *(Nick goes to the stinky toilet and smells it) *Nick: EWWW! Looks like the whole bathroom smells like shit.